1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to luggage and, more specifically, to smart luggage comprising an outer case having an inner case with a weight determination mechanism therebetween in electrical communication with a circuit having firmware and an exterior electronic display. Said circuit further incorporates GPS determination and transponder whereby a smart luggage user having a mobile device enabled with tracking software may be able to locate and retrieve lost or stolen luggage. Also provided within the smart luggage is a camera that can take one or more pictures when the smart luggage is opened of the person opening the luggage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other suitcases that provide for displaying the weight of the case. While these suitcases may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide luggage that will progressively compare the weight of articles as they are packed within said luggage to a predetermined index weight and display to the user an indicator of whether the weight of articles is less than or greater than the index weight.
It is further desirable to provide luggage having GPS determination software whereby a user having a smart phone enabled with tracking software may be locate lost or stolen luggage.
It is additionally desirable to provide baggage having a camera that will capture one or more images of one or more individuals having opened the baggage. This option not only identifies those authorized people performing security tasks but also provides a measure of security with lodging establishments.